msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 14th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from June 14th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I call this meeting to order. We now start as always with last week’s events. Muzula, if you please go over your event. Muzula Silverweave: Hm? Oh, of course. This last Tuesday, I hosted a Advanced Abjuration Class in the Royal Library of Stormwind. The topics we went over were Tranitus Shields, Advanced Warding, and Banishment Magic. In my opinion, it went quite well, and I hope to be hosting more classes along the line. Damon Halliwell: Okay then, that was last week, we will now move on to updates for this coming week. Verus, the floor is yours. Verus Baelheit: Fellow Colleagues and Magi of the Kirin Tor, I stand before you to hopefully address a disturbing development taking place all over Azeroth. If you'll direct your attention right here... Tammini Silverspark: Disturbing occurrences problematically frequent... Verus Baelheit: The Librarium department has taken notice of Magical disturbances that we address only as "Anomalies" for lack of a better name. They are uniform, and almost completely unidentifiable. What they -are- for Certain, is Spewing power at an alarming rate. Quel'thalas. Ahn'Qiraj. And in the Blasted Lands. But I think all of us are getting an incomplete picture. It was to this effort, I asked Commander Vanidicus to investigate these Anomalies. Commander, join me, please. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. Verus Baelheit: You spent a Week tracking these Anomalies down. Can you tell us anything else? Vanidicus Alexander: Aye, sir. If ye lot will look... While everyone else was off killin' themselves on that damn mountain. I took the time to check some things out. The anomalies appear to be random. As the good councilor has no doubt already said, Ahn'quiraj...Quel'thals. There are several others. Stormwind Mountains, the Plaguelands, Hyjal. They appear to be random. Verus Baelheit: Unless there's a pattern we arn't seeing. Vanidicus Alexander: There are several within the Horde territories as well. Of note, Durotar and Azshara. I am not sure if the Horde is aware of these. I'd assume they are. Verus Baelheit: Now, as of now, they don't appear to be a threat to the City. But Rifts don't lie idle for long. That's all we know for now. The Librarium will continue to investigate this development with the appreciated assistance of the Battlemagi. Yes, Mister Runetouch. Cronax Runetouch: What type of energy are these anomalies spewing forth? Verus Baelheit: Unknown. If it didn't affect our mana on some level, we might have never known they were there. Elevaan Greywald: Hmm, as Archmage of the First Regiment... this alarms me. Vanidicus Alexander: We can work with ye on this. Maybe share information. Verus Baelheit: Until we know more, I invite you all to speak with us regarding this situation as it develops. Any questions? Yes, Aya? Aya Varyn Avernus: Forgive me, but... I feel my question is appropriate in light of these anomalies. None have surfaced near Gilneas, have they..? Verus Baelheit: One has surfaced in Gilneas, I am afraid. Aya Varyn Avernus: ... Where? Verus Baelheit: The Headlands, looks like. Aya Varyn Avernus: Thank you... Verus Baelheit: Something to add, Tammini? Tammini Silverspark: Question, rather. Prior instances of rift-occurrences during personal tenure with Magus Senate have been elemental in nature, i.e. disgorgement of elemental beings with potential for cataclysmic explosion. Believe this to be similar? Verus Baelheit: Maybe. But I don't know where these rifts are coming from. Only that there is something on the other side. I have no idea what. That's all, Chancellor. Vanidicus Alexander: Chancellor. I have a full briefing I'd like to give to the Inner Council shortly. If ye wouldn't mind. Damon Halliwell: Very well. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank ye, sir. Damon Halliwell: Zanbor, if you would please Lioncrest event. Zanbor Emerson: This weekend we have been invited to the second annual Lioncrest Midsummer Banquet. It will be held at Valiance Keep at around eight and should be fun. All are welcome to attend. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Tammini, could you please tell us about your upcoming event? Tammini Silverspark: Yes, erm, fairly straightforward. Will be holding practicum on discipline of enchanting. Will have practical component, hence name. Please bring small item as subject for enchantment. Erm, believe all relevant information to be conveyed. Hence, returning to spot. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. I now open the floor to anyone who wishes to speak. Just raise a hand. Miss Raventhrone, the floor is yours. Lora Raventhorne: Just letting board members know that there is a board meeting today. Also, the Violet Bank is seeking investors big or small. That's all, thank you. Damon Halliwell: Anyone else? Ok we now move on to promotions. Verus, if you would. Verus Baelheit: Naturally, Chancellor. Miss Nimue. You continue to demonstrate the utmost skill and proficiency as a Magi and a Colleague. it is for these traits that we are pleased to award you Vanguard Status of our Magus Senate. Congratulations. Mab Nimue: Oh! Thank you! Verus Baelheit: Dismissed. Mister Zalphar. Please step forward. Zalphar, your progression as a Magus is rivaled only by your continuing dedication to the Kirin Tor. I have no reservations in granting you elevation to Vanguard. Congratulations. Congratulations, Zalphar. Dismissed. Mister Zodian Spellseal, Please step forward. Zodian, ever do you demonstrate yourself as a capable and loyal servant of Dalaran. May you continue to be an example to others as a Vanguard of our Senate. Kudos to you, Zodian. Zodian Spellseal: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: I defer to Zanbor for this last promotion. Zanbor Emerson: Lora Raventhorne, please take the floor. Lora, you have been with us for quite some time and have proven yourself an excellent bureaucrat. Your skill in processing paperwork is among the best in the city. So this body in its infinite wisdom has seen fit to grant you the title of Archmage. Lora Raventhorne: Thank you so much! Zanbor Emerson: I call this meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Senate Sessions